vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Morinth
Summary Morinth 'is an Ardat-Yakshi, an asari suffering from a rare genetic disorder which causes her to kill her mates while joining minds with them. In turn she becomes smarter, more powerful, and deadlier after each coupling. She has spent centuries as afugitive from asari justice, surviving by her wits and cunning. Her powerful biotic abilities, and talent for dominating the minds of others, have kept her alive despite the odds. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-B with firearms. Around High 8-C with physical strikes. 8-A with biotics Name: Morinth Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Nearly 1000 years old (The exact age is unknown) Classification: Alien, Asari, Ardat-Yakshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert in H2H combat, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Telepathy (as an Asari, she is able to meld her mind with those of others in close proximity to her and exchange both thoughts and memories), Forcefields (In the form of Kinetic Shields and Barrier), Energy Blasts (In the form of Biotic Explosion), Mind Manipulation (In the form of Dominate) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon). Large Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to the Shadow Broker and Commander Shepard). Multi-City Block level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker); Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: Around Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level (Can shrug off multiple strikes from the Shadow Broker without visible injury, took a full body charge from a Krogan that is Wrex's peer, who can destroy drop shuttles) without kinetic barriers; at least City Block level with kinetic/biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, sub-machine gun, an omni-tool, and a biotic amp. Intelligence: Extremely high. A talented Ardat-Yashi with centuries of wisdom and combat experience. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Kills any person she mates with because of her disease, and can't have children. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8